Psycho Thereapy doesn't Work
by Dratsab
Summary: Set during MGS4, a FROG finds herself hopelessly attracted to Solid Snake. SnakexOC, sexual content in a few chapters.
1. That Face

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jill was the one who saw it first. A reflection. Possibly off of someone's scope. Quickly she pulled out her own binoculars and looked of into the direction the light was coming from. There. She saw people.

There were five of them. All of them were armed, by the looks of it. "Damn," she said, attracting the attention of her team mates. "There. Five soldiers. Enemies, all armed." Her team mate next to her nodded. Jill grabbed her helmet and stuffed it on. She pushed her hair up into it; some was still spilling out. She stood up and grabbed her P90, and gave the signal.

On her command, the other FROGS leaped. She followed suit. Though she couldn't see them that well from the air, she could tell the targets had noticed them and were starting to move. She didn't go into the building. A few other FROGS and she waited outside in case the others failed. Within minutes, there was gun fire, and the unmistakable sound of death. The guns were still blazing, indicating that it was the other FROGS that were being killed.

_Not yet,_ Jill told herself, _just wait._ There was a small hole in the wall she was leaning against, and she peered through it. She could see the entire first floor; there was a bar and many stairs. She could see some of her team mates racing up the steps, and others' bodies were falling from above.

A sound to her left told her that an armored dozer was coming towards her. With a quick glance she saw that it was being driven by a member of Praying Mantis, one of her allies. She yelled to the driver, "We might need you. Wait for my signal, then take the wall down."

"Sure thing, babe," he said in reply. With an annoyed grunt Jill walked back to the hole and peered in. She could see the five enemies behind the bar.

"Get ready with the flash bangs," she said to the FROGS on her right, and then signaled to the driver of the dozer to move. She took a flash bang off her belt and pulled the pin. The dozer plowed through the wall with an awful sound. Jill threw the flash bang in as hard as she could, covered her eyes, and ran in. After she heard the flash bangs blow, she looked over and saw that the driver of the dozer had been shot.

She had just enough time to leap onto the balcony of the second floor before the targets regained their vision and opened fired. They made short work of her team mates. "Shit," Jill murmured as she raised the gun in her hands and fired, her bullets grazing the arm of the biggest of the five soldiers. Fortunately, he didn't see her.

Jill decided not to fire at him again at took a look at the other targets. There was a large black guy, a kid with a balaclava, a woman, and there was him. Jill had seen his face before. His gray hair and mustache, his wrinkled skin. Every part of his body was aged. Jill had a perfect shot. She could hit the old bastard right in the fore head. She raised her gun. The sight lined up. Her finger moved to the trigger.

But something made her stop. His face…What was wrong with her? She had killed before. She would be doing this guy a favor. Why didn't she just pull the trigger?

As she gazed upon his features, he killed the last of her team mates and left the room. "Damn!" Jill said to herself. "Why the fuck did I stop?! That was him! The boss' brother! Solid Snake…."

Jill yanked off her helmet, letting her reddish blond hair fall past her shoulders. With a sigh, she jumped down from the second story and left through the huge hole the dozer had made. She used her powerful legs to leap back to the camp in only a few minutes. She found her boss, Liquid Ocelot.

"Sir, bad news." Jill said to the old man, "My entire squad was wiped out. It was him. Solid Snake. He got away."

"Good," Liquid replied in his raspy voice, "he doesn't need to die yet." Go tell the pilot to prep the chopper. We're heading for South America as soon as Snake gets here."

Jill had no idea what he was talking about, but she nodded anyway and went to talk to the helicopter pilot. As she left, the woman that was always around Liquid gave her a cold stare.

Jill told the pilot what was going on and went off to meet the other FROGS. "I had him," Jill was telling the others, "I could have got him. But he's quick for an old man."

The next day, she boarded a chopper headed for South America. She would see him again. And when she did, she would kill Solid Snake.


	2. Getting it Out

Getting it out

Getting it out

Jill was glad to have left the Middle East. The weather wasn't much better in South America, but at least the rebels here weren't putting up as much of a fight. She had convinced herself that the incident in the Advent Palace was her nanomachines acting up, as Liquid Ocelot had been messing with the system.

Besides, she had gotten psycho therapy to destroy her interest in me. _Wait,_ she thought, _I never said anything about me being attracted to him._ She shook her head. Must be the heat.

Jill and the other FROGS were keeping an eye on that woman doctor. She was held up in that house behind the mansion. The boss had no doubt that Snake would make it there. But that psycho bitch, Laughing Octopus, would be waiting for him there, along with Jill and some of her comrades. She chuckled to herself. Laughing Octopus would not be the one to kill Solid Snake.

A call came in on Jill's radio. "The militia has broken in onto the mansion grounds. No doubt that Snake's with them."

"Roger," Jill replied, putting the radio away. She tucked up her hair and put her helmet on, and told her team mates they were moving out. It only took them a few minutes to reach the house. They were a good fifty feet away, and Jill pulled out her binoculars and peered through the window.

She could see the doctor talking to someone. Then the doctor started crying. Zooming in, Jill could see another figure through the window. What she saw almost made her drop the binoculars.

It was Snake. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just those pants patients usually wear. For an old man, he was surprisingly fit. His rippling biceps, his six pack….

Jill shook herself out of it. They had a job to do. "Move in, but slowly," she said, "I'll go in and get the doctor. Two of you go in at first and take care of Snake, then two more after three minutes."

"Affirmative." the FROG next to her replied. They approached the house cautiously, and Jill could see Snake dressing through the window. _Oh, God, _Jill thought, _I can't do it .I can't let him die. _

Jill was glad she had her helmet on, because she had tears in her eyes as she said, "Go."

She leaped and came down through the roof, throwing down a smoke grenade as she did so. She landed next to the doctor, took a quick glance at Snake, almost froze, then kept running. She heard the other FROGS go in, hoping that Snake would be OK. Jill ran as fast as she could with the woman, when they came to the river she picked her up and ran across; after a while she set her down again. It took her about half an hour to get to the chopper. She made it to that creepy guy Vamp just as he was getting off the radio.

"Just received news that Octopus is dead," he said without emotion, "Go back and make sure Snake doesn't find us." Jill nodded and leaped away.

She found a good position and sat down on a rock, thinking hard. Why was she so attracted to Snake? Not only was he an old man, he was the enemy. She had no reason to want him.

_I have to get this out of my system,_ she thought, _but how?_ After another ten minutes of thinking, she knew how.

Jill had made the preparations. She had moved to a different point, away from the other FROGS and the PMC soldiers. She was certain that Snake would come by here. But he was a legendary soldier; she only hoped she would see him at all.

Then she heard it. A small buzzing sound. Silently, she made her way towards the source of the noise and saw him. Snake. He was staring intensely at the ground; the buzzing was coming from his eye patch like device. Good. She had found him.

Luckily he hadn't seen her. He pressed against the side of the cliff and his suit changed colors. She could barely see him now. But he, thinking that no one was there, came off the all and started walking in the direction Jill had when she took the doctor away.

As quietly as she could, Jill snuck up behind him, pointed her P90 at his back, and said, "Freeze."

Immediately he stopped. He had a gun in his hand; it looked like a tranquilizer. "Drop the gun," Jill commanded, and he did so. She removed her helmet, letting her long hair fall. She put her own gun away, and walked closer to Snake.

"Don't worry," she said quietly. She put her arms around his middle, pressing her breasts against his back as hard as she could. Her hands reached down and touched Snake's crotch, she could feel his member through the tight material. He gave a grunt of surprise and interest. "I'm not here to hurt you Snake."

She licked his ear playfully, and said, "Come one, let's get out of the heat." Snake turned around and followed her to a small building, inside there was just a bed. After Snake entered, Jill closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked in his deep, gruff, sexy voice.

"Just something I have to get out of my system," she replied, "Now sit down."

He did as he was told and Jill smiled. She threw her helmet aside and started removing her armor. Soon enough, she was down to her bra and tight, black thong. Snake still looked uncertain, but Jill could tell he was entertained.

"Come one, Snake, this will be fun," Jill walked over to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips; Snake didn't respond at all. She put her arms around his neck.

Now he pushed her aside. "I can't do this," he said, sounding a bit sad, "I've still got a job to do. There are people who are counting on me to help."

Jill sat down on the bed. "I-I know…" she sighed, "I wasn't trying to stall you or anything, it's just…I can't explain it, just go."

She lay down and turned towards the wall. She heard Snake leave, and she started crying silently to herself.

_Damn, I'm going crazy,_ she thought, _I can't go on like this…_

She waited there for about five minutes, then got dressed and went back to base. She he felt like shit, and wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She shouldn't be like this. She was supposed to be strong and courageous, not weak and crying her eyes out.

She found out a few minutes later that they were leaving for Europe soon. The Boss' plan was almost complete.


End file.
